


Something is happening in the south downs

by punprincess321



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fallen, False Accusations, Gardener Crowley (Good Omens), Haunted Houses, M/M, Ouija, POV Alternating, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: A series of events that Aziraphale and Crowley caused ever since they moved to the south downs(Based on a funny little comic by squigglejot on Instagram)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Something is happening in the south downs

South Downs Grocery Store (POV: Grocery store employees)

12:04 AM

* * *

*employees Jeremy and Chris are closing up shop for the night, Chris is reviewing the security footage*

**Chris-** Hey Jeremy, come take a look at this, this is freaky.

*Jeremy walks in looking annoyed and exhausted*

**Jeremy-** What Chris? I want to go home.

**Chris-** Just watch this.

*Chris points at a monitor, Aziraphale comes into view*

**Jeremy-** It's Mr. Fell, so what? He comes here every week.

**Chris-** Just watch what he does!

*Aziraphale pulls out a portable Ouija board and uses it on a crate*

**Jeremy-** WHAT THE FUCK!?

**Chris-** I know! Why does he just carry that around!?

**Jeremy-** Should we do something?

**Chris-** No, I think we're fine.....

**Jeremy-** I'm going home, when Mr. Fell comes in next week, zip the lip about it.

**Chris-** Noted, night Jeremy.

**Jeremy-** Night.

*Jeremy walks out of the store, Chris turns off the lights and locks up*


End file.
